1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, more particularly to a network connector which is easy to installed and which can provide a stable and secure connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional network connector which is used to connect a computer and a computer network so as to effect a signal therebetween. The conventional network connector has a first end attached to the computer while two pairs of conducting pins are provided at a second contact end. When the second end of the conventional network connector of the computer is attached to another network connector of the computer network, the conducting pins of the two network connectors are interconnected so that communication can be established between the computer and the computer network. The conventional network connector includes an elongated insulated casing (A) that has a front contact end (A4), a rear contact end (A3) opposite to the front contact end (A4), a bottom (A5), an open top (A6) opposite to the bottom (A5) and a pair of opposed walls (A7) which interconnect the front and rear contact ends (A4, A3) to define the elongated casing (A). The front contact end (A4) has a stopping plate (A1) that extends frontwardly therefrom. Each of the opposed walls (A7) has two grooves (A2) that extend upwardly from the bottom (A5) and is located adjacent to the front contact end (A4). Two pairs of first and second conducting pins (A11) are disposed lengthwise on the bottom (A5) of the elongated casing (A) and extend rearwardly from the front contact end (A4). The first conducting pin (A11) is shorter than the second conducting pin (A11). The first and second conducting pins (A11) are alternatingly arranged. Each of the pins (A11) has a first end flushed with one another and connected to a cable (not shown) that is inserted into the casing (A) via the rear contact end (A3), and a second end. The second ends of the first and second conducting pins (A11) are respectively provided with a contact portion (A9). The contact portions (A9) of the first and second conducting pins (A11) are staggered relative to one another in a direction transverse to a longitudinal length of the elongated casing (A). When two conducting plates (B) are inserted into the grooves (A2) of the elongated casing (A), each of the conducting plates (B) contacts the contact portions (A9) of the first and second conducting pins (A11) of the first and second pairs.
A cover (C) is provided on the open top (A6) of the elongated casing (A) so as to close the former. The ground plates (C1), which are disposed on the cover (C), press against the conducting plates (B) so as to maintain the conducting plates (B) in constant contact with the contact portions (A9) of the conducting pins (A11).
A drawback of the conventional network connector is that it is difficult to form precisely the groove (A2) of the elongated casing (A) so as to receive the conducting plates (B) therein. Therefore, the conducting plates (B) may become loose, thereby disengaging the conducting plates (B) relative to the conducting pins (A11), and thus providing a poor connection between a computer and a computer network when the cover (C) is removed relative to the casing (A).